


Kefi

by damagectrl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal, Is this a kissing book?, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagectrl/pseuds/damagectrl
Summary: The most stressful thing that day was supposed to be making sure Alya and Nino’s wedding goes smoothly, but for Marinette, her stress is compounded after a chance night with Chat Noir reveals that he is in fact ex-boyfriend and man she’s still in love with, Adrien.A chance night with Marinette gives Adrien hope that their relationship can be rekindled, but his efforts to speak to her during the wedding and reception are fruitless.  When she actively avoids him, he believes his hope was ill-founded and retreats, devastated.Unable to ignore her feelings any longer, Marinette decides to put on the mask and brave it all to make sense of their situation and perhaps take another chance at happiness.





	Kefi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It’s been a while and I thought I’d write a sequel to Kairos that brought closure to the story. It’s mostly dramedy, though I’ve used the same rating as the Kairos because there are one or two scenes of a similar nature. As per usual, I trust that readers will take not of the rating and proceed accordingly. 
> 
> Next year, I have plans to do 12 Months of AU - one short AU story per month, using that month’s AU prompt, so I hope to have more for you to read. 
> 
> Until then, Merry Christmas and see you next year, loves! :finger guns: ❤

She wasn’t actively trying to avoid him.  She was just busy. 

After all, it was Alya’s big day and her best friend deserved to just bask in the joy of her wedding rather than worry about all the little details and minor problems that tended to popup unexpectedly during such an event.  

Marinette appointed herself the go-to person for dealing with any wedding emergencies.  The florist got lost? She tracked them down. Ella’s dress snagged and needed a quick fix; Marinette was the professional they could count on.

Sure, it was Nora and the twins who dealt with seating the arriving guests downstairs, but Marinette was in the room trying to calm any pre-wedding jitters.  She  _ wasn’t _ trying to avoid Chat Noir - er...  _ Adrien _ .  

“I appreciate all your hard work, Marinette, but you can go and take your seat,” Alya said from where she was standing by the window, looking down into the courtyard overlooking the sea below.  “We’ll start in just a few minutes.” 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Marinette paced across the room, trying to come up with a to stay behind.  “Are you thirsty? Where is your viel? Do you need me to adjust it?”

Alya chuckled and placed her hand on her hip.  “Marinette, I’m fine. You’ve already adjusted it three times.  You can relax; everything looks perfect.”

“Of course it is!  We’ve been working since dawn to make sure everything is perfect!  Nothing will go wrong today. Nothing at all!”

Alya raised a brow as she smirked.  “Marinette, come here.” She extended her and Marinette let out a heavy sigh as she slumped forward.  Alya’s warm hand took hers and gave it a squeeze. “You’ve done so much for me throughout all this wedding planning.  Even when you were still in Milan finishing your final projects, you still made time to make me this.”

She took a step back and and held out sides of her wedding dress.  Marinette felt a warm smile reach her lips. 

It didn’t matter that she was busy with projects in Milan and planning for her subsequent move back to Paris once she graduated.  It didn’t matter that her area of expertise was more in designs transitioning haute couture fashion week type clothes into ready to wear lines.  

When Alya asked, Marinette swore to make her the dress of her dreams.

They spent weeks on the phone and online discussing what dresses Alya liked and didn’t like.  Marinette spent hours, if not days, researching material to use that would fit the climate of Santorini as well as withstand the travel from Paris to Greece well.  

She went through an entire sketchbook just doing preliminary designs and exhausted all her contacts getting the right lace for the bodice and fabric for the skirt.  The hand embroidered work took days, but it was well worth it when she showed the dress to Alya and Alya couldn’t contain how happy she was. 

It was off white with a slight tint of champagne that tapered at the waist and cascaded down after a gentle flare. The dress did a wonderful job of emphasizing every soft, elegant curve Alya had and the bare shoulders allowed her thick, highlighted hair to fall over them in partially tucked waves.  

“Nino is going to die when he sees you,” Marinette said, her voice softening.  

“He hasn’t seen the dress yet,” Alya said as she did a small turn and looked back at the tail end of her dress.  “It’ll knock his socks off.”

“The dress isn’t what’s going to do it.” 

Alya’s look relaxed and she reached for Marinette once more.  “You know, I’m not the only one who’ll knock the socks off of someone down there,” she said, tilting her head towards the window.

Marinette looked down at her dress.  “I think it’s a cute dress, but-”

“I’m not talking about the  _ dress _ , Marinette.”  Alya’s small grin drew her in and Marinette followed Alya’s eyes out the window and down to the courtyard below.  There were a handful of guests already there, but  _ he _ caught her eyes at once.  

His hair was gelled slightly back with a few hairs falling over his eyes as he stood in front of a nervous groom.  His dark cobalt suit was tailored - she could tell, and the white, pressed shirt hinted of stretching across his broad chest. 

Adrien looked every bit the model he was, right down to the brilliant smile that reached his lips as he tossed his head back and laughed, patting flustered Nino on the shoulder as several of the other guys joined them. 

She wondered what they were talking about that made him so happy.  

Marinette didn’t notice the small smile on her face as she raised her hand and moved it over the glass.  Was he really Chat Noir? 

As if to answer her silent question, he looked up and she caught his eyes through the window.  

“Gah!”  She pulled herself away and pasted her back against the wall, gritting her teeth and looking at the window as if expecting Adrien to suddenly climb through.  

“He’s just waving,” Alya said with a roll of her eyes as she lifted a hand and threw a smile back down at the men below.  “Tell me you’re not going to avoid him the entire time.”

“What? No, no,” Marinette said, peeling herself from the wall as she let out a nervous laugh.  “Why would I do that? Sure, it’s been several years and we used to date and then lost contact and haven’t talked in all that time and he’s busy and still so handsome and wonderful and perfect....”  Her thoughts trailed back to the night before and how he kissed her and touched her and whispered how much he missed her in her ears as she was wrapped safe in his arms. 

Marinette felt her face heating up.  She whimpered.  _ This wasn’t what she wanted to think about right now.   _

Alya sighed and shook her head.  “Just don’t avoid him. It’ll only make it weirder.”

“It’s not weird.”  Weird was an understatement.

A knock came from the door.  “Alya! It’s almost time!” the twins said from the other side.  Alya let out a low breath and seemed to collect herself. 

“Coming,” she said, reaching for her bouquet.  “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Right behind you!” Marinette dutifully began to collect the small train behind Alya.  They headed towards the door. It clicked open as Etta peeked in. Her smile widened as she walked in and held the door open for her sister.  

“Watch your step,” Ella said as she led them to the stairs.  “Papa is waiting for you.”

“I’ll set up train and then get my seat,” Marinette said.  

They reached the lower floor and Marinette began to set train down, arranging it behind Alya for maximum effect as the twins rushed to their seats.  

“He asks about you often, you know.”  Marinette looked up from where she was kneeling behind Alya.  

“What?” 

“Adrien.” Alya didn’t look back and kept her chin up.  “Whenever he and Nino have a chance to talk, he always asks how you’re doing.  I don’t think he got over you, either.”

Marinette drew her head back.  “What do you mean ‘either’?”

Before Alya could answer, her father arrived and extended his arm.  “Better get to your seat,” Alya said, sounding pleased. “It’s starting.” 

It took another second or two for Marinette to realize that Alya and her father were heading towards the door that led to the ceremony site outside.  She shook her head, pushing out thoughts of Adrien still having feelings for her as she raced to a side door to get to her seat. 

As she darted down the side, she focused only on her reserved seat in the front row, beside the twins.  She refused to glance in the direction of where she knew Adrien was sitting. What if he was looking at her?  

Alya’s entrance music started and Marinette lifted her head.  That was ridiculous. Adrien wouldn’t be looking at her then. 

Her eyes moved from where Alya was entering to the row of seats across the aisle.  

A gentle, fond smile graced his face as they all rose and Alya entered.  A small bit of relief filled Marinette. Adrien’s reason for being there wasn’t to see her; it was for Alya and Nino’s wedding.  

Yet when his eyes met hers once more and his smile softened further, an aching in her chest warned her otherwise.  She offered him a small smile and refocused her attention Alya. 

She had a job to do that day.  She’d be busy. She wouldn’t have time for Adrien or Chat Noir.  Today was all about Alya. 

And despite Alya’s wishes, she avoided Adrien.  

At the reception, she was bustling about checking food, making sure the bride and groom were fed.  She was urging people to take photos and catching up with old classmates and friends. 

She could almost sense when Adrien was getting close.  The hairs on the back of her neck would stand and her heart would begin to quicken.  It was as if an alarm was pulled and she made a hasty getaway, claiming that something needed her attention. 

“Did you talk to him, yet?” Alya asked as she passed on her way to the dance floor.

“You know, I just haven’t had a chance to,” Marinette said, putting on her best look of disappointment. “Busy, busy.”

Alya raised a brow.  “Uh-huh....”

Twice, Marinette saw Adrien approaching her from the corner of her eye, most likely to ask her to dance.  And twice, Marinette zig-zagged through the crowds to avoid him. At one point, she spent a good fifteen minutes in the washroom ‘re-applying make-up’ and found herself looming over the sink, asking herself what she was doing.

Adrien was Adrien, not a monster.  There was no need to avoid him. 

Her chest tightened once more.  And what would she say to him? “Hi, how are you?  Has work been good? How were able to balance work and Chat Noir-ing?”

She couldn’t trust herself not to blurt out something stupid and simply being near him made her feel... _ things _ .  Complicated things.  

Chat Noir was her partner and friend.  Aside from a few lonely nights, she’d never seen him the way she saw Adrien.  And now, she knew that he  _ was _ Adrien.  

She couldn’t  unsee it. The way he walked, or rather strutted around.  The smooth movements of his body and the occasional playful look on his face.  All aspects of Adrien she loved that she didn’t notice with Chat Noir. The Chat Noir she spent several teenage years rejecting romantically.  

They were the  _ same _ person, what did that even  _ mean _ ?

She had to force herself not to stare at him and make the comparisons.  All her efforts, seemed to have paid off, as the night wound down and the guests began to leave.  Marinette’s attention returned to making sure the final details of the evening were taken care of.  The reception area was being taken down and all the guests were gone, having dispersed once the newlyweds retired for the night.

Once the gifts were taken care of, she’d retreat back to her hotel room, lock the balcony door, and convince herself that she would talk to Adrien when she returned to Paris.  

When she was  _ ready _ .  

“Marinette!”  Her heart leapt to her throat as she heard the last voice she wanted to hear.

_She_ _wasn’t ready_.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around with as enthusiastic a smile as she could wear.  There was no where for her to flee now.

“Adrien!”  His suit was unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up just before he elbows, giving him a relaxed look she envied after an entire day on her feet.  There was a small sauce stain on her chest, her hair fell out of place hours ago in the middle of throwing plates on the ground and dancing in a circle, and she had changed into well worn flats; her heels hanging by the straps in her left hand.  She must've looked like a mess. “What are you still doing here? It’s getting late and you probably have an early morning tomorrow.”

She made out his tousled hair the closer he got.  It was messy and as the sea breeze blew in and swept over him, she recognized the same wild hair she’d seen on Chat Noir.  Marinette drew her lips inward and bit them. She had to calm down. The night was almost over and she was  _ so close  _ to the safety of her room. 

She clasped her hands together in front of her and remained rooted in her spot as Adrien walked from the covered portion of the reception hall and out into the patio area, where Ella and Etta were gathering the last of the gifts into suitcases to be used to transport them home.  

“I saw Nora in the lobby and she said you might need help cleaning up out here,” he said with that kind, genuine smile.  He looked around the space that was almost cleaned up. The chairs were folded. The table cloths were tossed in a large hamper as hotel workers who staffed the reception hall were starting sweep and dismantle the large, rectangle tables.  “So, is there anything I can help with?” 

He looked at her with an hopeful smile and Marinette squeezed her hands.  How could he look at her so casually after what they did last night?

“No, no!  We’re pretty much all done here,” she said, turning away.  She focused on the twins zipping up the suitcases. “Right, girls?”

“All set, Marinette!” the twins said at the same time before giving her a little salute.  

Marinette turned back to Adrien and made a strange motion with her arms, as if to show he was out of luck.  “See? We’re all done!” She smiled, hoping it appeared sincere instead of stiff. “You can go back to your hotel and get some rest.  It’s been a long day, after all!” 

It took everything in her to control the panic in her voice.  She prayed he’d take the hint.

“I should say the same to you.  I hardly had a chance to talk to you today.  You were so busy.” He laughed a little and Marinette began to eye the exit past him.  

“Well, you know how these things go.  Have to keep the bride and groom stress free on their big day,” she said.  She was wearing flats. If she ran, his surprise would buy her time to get to her room and she could barricade herself there until her flight to Athens left the next day.  

“Yeah, although Nino still insisted he’d be a better DJ.”  Adrien lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced to the side as he took a deep breath.  “Marinet-”

“Marinette, we’re going to take this up to our room!”  Etta’s voice cut him off and Marinette turned her head to see the twins gliding four spinner bags across the tile dance floor to get to the door.  

“See you in the morning!” Ella added.  The two began to giggle, glancing over their shoulders at them a few more times before they chorused.  “Good night, Adrien!”

“Oh, uh...good night, girls.”  Adrien gave them a small wave and a smile.  “They’ve grown up so much since I last saw them.”  

“Hmm?  Oh, yeah, they’re starting to look into university....” It was now apparent that she was as alone with Adrien as she could get with three hotel workers taking down tables.  Her heart began to race as her mind screamed for her to get out of there. The longer she was around him, the higher the likelihood of blurting out ‘why did you sleep with me last night?  And as Chat Noir!?’

He didn’t know that she knew his hero identity.  As far as he knew, last night, Marinette slept with Chat Noir.  Even though Chat Noir was actually Adrien Agreste. And she was idiot for not realizing it despite all the red flags.  

The cologne. 

The way he said her name.

The way he knew all the sensitive spots on her body.

The blond hair and green eyes and perfect skin and gorgeous body....

“I’m getting off track...,” she said under her breath.

“What?” She snapped her head up and saw Adrien trying to catch her eyes with a concerned look.  “Are okay?” 

Alarms went off in her head once more.  Was she _ staring _ at body?  What was she doing?  Now was  _ not the time _ .

_ Get ahold of yourself, Marinette _ .  A small voice that sounded like Tikki chided her.  

“Sorry.”  Marinette drew her head back and lifted her hand to the bridge of her nose.  “It’s been a long day. I’m just really tried.”

“Oh....”  Was that disappointment in his voice?  “You should get some rest then.” She almost yelled in triumph.  “Let me escort you to your room.” 

She stood up straight, her arms flying to her side as she stared at Adrien with wide eyes.  “What? No, no, I couldn’t take your time like that. You should go back to your hotel and sleep.”

“This is my hotel,” Adrien said, motioning one hand to the building behind him.  “I got a room here for the night. The shoot is in the next village, so the crew is already there, but I don’t meet them until tomorrow afternoon, so I figured I’d just stay close to the venue since we’d be here late.”  

He extended his hand and Marinette looked down at the familiar palm waiting for her.  She’d held it so many times. She’d  _ been _ held by it so many times.  It was the same hand that always reached for her when she fell, both as Marinette and as Ladybug.  

She felt his warm, slender fingers around her hand before she realized she reached for him.  Her eyes flickered up to his as he smiled, a gentle look on his face as he brought the back of her hand to his lips.  He held her gaze as he kissed her hand. He’d often try to do so as Chat. He’d done it last night. 

But when he was just Adrien, it filled her with a warmth she hadn’t felt in years.  

“Ready?” 

Her heart quickened as she gave him a small nod.  He moved beside her, holding her hand in his as he got her forearm to rest against his own.  They walked side by side across the dance floor, careful not to step into the pile of broken plates swept in a corner.  

Marinette kept her eyes ahead of her.  Once more, she asked herself what she was doing.  Letting Adrien escort her back to her room was the exact opposite of what she wanted.  Her heart pounded in her ears and her cheeks heated up.  _ Wasn’t it?   _

“You look beautiful, by the way.”  

Adrien was looking ahead, but his blushing face mirrored hers.  

“Tha...thanks.  So do you.” She cringed as Adrien cracked a grin.  “I mean, handsome! You look handsome!” 

She tilted her head back and groaned as Adrien gave her hand  a small squeeze and laughed. “Well, thank you. I’m glad you think so; it’s what pays the bills.” 

“Ha ha,” she said in a droll voice as she rolled her eyes.  “Did they give you that suit to wear, too?” 

“Nope, it’s mine.  I should’ve developed some style as a model by now.  And speaking of style....” He took a small step back and held her at arm's length.  As he lifted her hand into the air, she found herself stepping into a little twirl, sending the soft waves of her  _ chiton _ inspired dress fluttering around her.  “A Marinette original, right?” 

_ You know it is _ , she wanted to say, but found herself smiling instead.  “You like it?” 

“All goddesses in Greece can’t compare,” he said as she moved closer, falling into step with him once more.

She shook her head.  “It’s just a dress, Adrien.”

“I wasn’t talking about the dress.”  

She nearly stumbled beside him as she looked up.  Adrien looked away, a sheepish expression on his face.  

“Sorry.”  He was quick to apologize and his arm slipped away.  Marinette watched his hand release hers as he moved away, taking his warmth with him.  “I didn’t mean...I meant to say....” He ran a hand through his hair once more and glanced back at her.  He looked hesitant and Marinette stopped where they were, just outside the lobby.

“What did you mean to say?”  She held her breath. 

Adrien swallowed.  “I...I hoped to see you while I was here.” 

The day before, she would’ve wholeheartedly agreed.  “I wasn’t going to miss this for the world.” 

A pained look reached his eyes as he tilted his head to the side.  “I know.” He released a heavy breath and took a step towards the stairs just past the lobby that led out to the numerous rooms around the property.  “We’ve rarely talked these last few years, so I hoped to see you.” 

Her heart quickened. “Really?” 

“Sure.”  He responded to her hopeful look with a warm smile.  “So much has happened. I mean, you had fashion school and I’ve been traveling for work.  It would be great to catch up.”

Her stomach dropped.  

“You wanted to catch up?”  She repeated his words as her chest felt heavy.  Was that all? Why was she disappointed?

“Yes!”  Adrien’s face lit up and she struggled to keep her hurt expression down.  “ I heard you’re returning to Paris. Did you have plans on joining a house or starting your own line?”  Adrien held the door open for her as they walked out. “If you need any introductions, I’d be happy to help.”

A small part of her already knew that he would.  She was certain that if, out of nowhere and after years of silence between them, she asked, he’d be more than willing to help her in her career.  She never planned on using him as a resource, but always seemed to know that if she needed him, he would be there.

Like he always was.

Her head lowered and she looked down at her feet.  

“We should get together when we’re both back in Paris.”  She lifted her head at the sound of his voice and found them standing by her door.  “We can have some coffee, if you aren’t busy.” 

That wasn’t so bad.  In fact, that was a good idea.  It would buy her some time and maybe then, she’d be ready to speak to Adrien and perhaps bring up his alter ego.  

“That sounds nice. I’m not really settled yet, so I’m flexible on when.  What about you?” 

She met his eyes and found him looking down at her with the same kind, green eyes she’d fallen in love with over and over.  A warm hand stroked some of her fallen hair out of her face. 

“I’ll make time,” he said, as if promising.  His fingertips caressed her cheeks and she leaned into his hand.  “Marinette....” 

She felt his lips against hers as she closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards to reply.  

Her body relaxed as she felt him move against her; his hand sliding around to the small of her back as he closed the gap between them.  His tongue slipped between her lips. Hot and firm, encouraging her to respond to him.

Just like he did the night before.  

All at once her body tensed.  She opened her eyes and let out a gasp as she realized just how close they became the moment she dropped her guard.

“I’m sorry, I can’t....”  Marinette turned her head away and pressed her hand against his chest, keeping him at a distance as her eyes grew moist.  

“Marinette?” The confused, hurt look on his face dug at her, but she fumbled for the key she tucked away in her dress. 

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, almost blindly.  She needed to get away from him before they got carried away.  “I really tired, Adrien.” She needed to leave before she brought up the night before and Chat Noir.  “It’s been a long day and all that.” 

“Yes...have I upset you-”

The door clicked and she pushed it open.  “Get some rest. I’ll call you when I’m back in Paris, okay?”  

“Sure-” She slammed the door in his face.  

Marinette stared at the barrier, her mind slowly coming to terms with what she just did.  

“What was that?” Tikki’s voice piped from the room as she stuck her head out from around the corner.  Frosting from the piece of wedding cake Marinette brought up earlier was still around her face. 

“Adrien.”  Marinette stumbled back.  She slammed the door in his face.  Why did she slam the door in his face?

“I take it you didn’t talk about last night,” Tikki said in a dull voice.  “Marinette-”

“I know, I know,” she said, running her hand through her hair as she paced her room.  “But I’m not ready yet.”

“Marinette, do you think you’ll ever be ready?” She looked at the table where Tikki remained, munching on cake.  “You have to deal with it some time.”

“I know, but... _ now _ ?” Marinette looked back at her door.  “What am I supposed to say to him, Tikki?  I know you’re Chat Noir and that you slept with me last night?” 

“Is that so bad?” 

“What?”

“Is that so bad?” Tikki wiped the frosting from her face.  “What’s so bad about Adrien being Chat Noir? You love Adrien and you like Chat, don’t you?”

“Well, yes, but how I feel about Adrien is different from how I feel about Chat.”

“Does being Chat Noir make you love Adrien less?”

“No!” Marinette was surprised that her own answer held so much conviction.  She slumped forward. “No, it doesn’t.” She sat on the edge of her bed. “If anything...it makes me....”

“Happy?”

“Confused.  I know it’s not a bad thing.  And I see why Chat Noir spent the night with me so easily; I’m not just some old friend.  I was his first! I was the one he was with the longest and...and he missed me, Tikki.” Marinette’s eyes watered.  “He missed me as much as I missed him.”

“If your feelings haven’t changed, what’s the problem?” 

Marinette was quiet for a few moments and stared down at her hands that were just moments ago grasped in his. 

“I think the problem is that I know that he’s Chat Noir and I can’t pretend I don’t.  I can’t pretend nothing about Adrien has changed to me when it has. Tikki.” She looked at the small red kwami.  “I think I need to tell him.”

 

* * *

No amount of water could wash off the frustration and disappointment.  Adrien rested his forehead against the cold tile of the shower as cool water blasted against his back and shoulders.  

He waited all day to have a chance to speak to Marinette and when he was finally able to, he rambled on about catching up as if they didn’t break up years prior and didn’t speak to each other until the night before.  Worse, couldn’t control himself and kissed her. It wasn’t just a normal greeting kiss on the cheek, but on her soft, warm lips. 

All he saw was the amazing woman that he knew he still loved and he forgot where he was.

It was clear that it surprised her and that she wasn’t interested.  She didn’t even look him in the eye as she pushed him away and he couldn’t blame her when she slammed the door in his face.  

Though for a brief moment, he thought she felt the same.

_ She was just caught up in the moment _ , he told himself.  

He ground his teeth together, unable to ignore the memories that rushed back to him from the night before.  He could still feel her tight around him as her hands dragged down his back, panting his name hot against his neck as he pulled her against him so that as much of him was touching as much of her as possible.  Her body had shuddered in his arms and he had long forgotten that he was supposed to be Chat Noir, a stranger to her bed.

He knew every curve and swell, every dip and sensitive spot on her body and without thinking, he touched and stroked them, knowing it pleased her.  Anything to make kind and warm and beautiful Marinette happy. 

And when it mattered the most - when he finally had a chance to speak to her, he messed up.  

She looked confused and frantic as she placed her hand between them and pushed him away.  

How could he blame her?  He just showed up and kissed her; touching her as if all those silent years didn’t pass between them.  He should’ve restrained himself. 

After all, it wasn’t Adrien Agreste who spent a memorable night on a Greek island with her; it was Chat Noir.  Of course she’d be hesitant to continue further than a kiss with him; a man she thought was different from the one she spent the night with.  That morning, it was Chat Noir she reached out to. It was Chat Noir she responded to and welcomed to bed. 

Adrien opened his eyes and squinted at the wet tile in front of him.  Was it possible that she fell for Chat Noir? 

“No....”  He ran his hand down his face as he turned around and leaned against the side of the shower.  She may have wanted to forget, but she didn’t. 

It was his name she cried out for.  

But his name in the throes of passion didn’t necessarily mean that she was ready to welcome him back into her life. 

He wasn’t naive enough to think that she wasn’t avoiding him that night.  He knew he caught her eye multiple times and she slipped away before he could reach her.  She wasn’t ready for him and yet....

“Stupid....” He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.  “You just can’t control yourself, can you, Adrien?” He pushed away from the shower wall and reached down to turn off the water.  

As he reached for his towel outside the glass door, he played with the idea of trying to speak to her in the morning, but reprimanded himself for even thinking of doing so.  

She said she would call him when they returned to Paris.  He would respect that. 

He would wait, as long as it took, for her to call him when she was ready.

Adrien patted his face dry and moved the fluffy white towel down his body, securing it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower.  

His pale hand wrapped around the door handle, set in his decision.  

He would wait for Marinette.  After all, there was no one else worth waiting for.  

He pulled open the door and the hot air from his shower rushed out into his room.  Adrien stepped out and heard a sharp gasp come from the balcony door.

“Adrien?” 

He snapped his head to the sound of the voice and jumped back, one hand immediately reaching to keep his towel secured on as his eyes went wide.  His face heated up, unsure if it was because he was only wearing a towel or because _ she  _ caught him.  

“Ladybug!”  He was across the room, nearly falling back against the desk as he tried to make sense of the red and black dressed superhero standing at the doorway of his balcony.  He felt his face pale.  _ She knew _ .  There was only one reason why Ladybug would be in his room and it was because she knew he left Paris without telling her.  

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you!”

“What?  I mean...sorry!”  She shut her eyes and turned away, a faint blush evident below her mask.  “I didn’t know you were...um....” She held one hand out as she kept her eyes diverted and seemed to try to remind him that he wasn’t dressed. 

Adrien looked down, feeling his flush spread.  “It’s fine! It’s fine! I’m wearing a towel. Let me just find my robe...it’s somewhere here....”  He looked around his room. He stumbled around the dresser to get to the wardrobe, his usual grace lost to his nerves.  

Ladybug turned around, standing stiff outside his balcony doors.  “I’m sorry I just barged in. Your balcony door was open and -” 

“No, no it’s fine!  Um...what are you doing here?  Were you looking for me?” He opened the wardrobe and furrowed his brows.  He could’ve sworn his robe was there.

“Actually, yes.  I wanted to talk to you.”  

He forgot about his robe.  Adrien turned back to the balcony and held his breath.  She really did know he was Chat Noir and had come to chastise him for leaving Paris unguarded.  Wait, if she was gone, who was watching Paris? 

“About what...?” His voice was tense as he readied himself.  

Ladybug’s shoulders seemed to raise and fall as she took a deep breath and exhaled.  “Adrien, I know that you’re Chat Noir.” 

He didn’t know what to do, so he fell back on his instinctive response.  “No, I’m not.” That would convince no one. 

She sighed once more and turned around.  “Adrien, oh!” She turned her head away once more, her face almost as red as her mask.  “I thought you were getting your robe!”

“I can’t find it!”

“Okay, maybe I should come back.”  She turned around and before he could stop himself, Adrien was rushing across the room.  He grabbed her hand. 

“Wait!”  She turned around and Adrien sucked in a sharp breath as he stopped in front of her.  His eyes met her familiar blue ones and though he’d looked into them so many times in the past, his heart still lept.  He opened his mouth, trying to bring his thoughts in order. “How...how did you find out?” 

There was a glint of sadness in her eyes as she looked away.  “Last night,” she said in a low hesitant voice, making his skin rise.  “You...no, this morning....”

He couldn’t breathe.  “This morning....?”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  “This morning, I saw you transform.” 

Adrien went cold.  He saw her? How? He was on Marinette’s balcony.  He was sure no one was looking when he transformed; was there a witness?  

“It...it was barely daybreak; no one was up,” he said, rushing out his words.  He shook his head. “How did you see me?”

“I didn’t mean to look,” Ladybug said in a firm voice.  “I didn’t plan to. My back was turned, but I saw your reflection in my mirror.”

“Mirror?” His head was spinning.  Was he that reckless? He released her hand and moved back.  The back of his legs touched the edge of his bed and he sat down, shaken.  “I thought I was being careful.” How many others saw him? Or even knew what his transformation meant?

“It wasn’t your fault.”  Ladybug looked worried as she took a few steps into his room and came to a halt, uncertain if she should continue.  “I didn’t intend to see. It just happened.” 

Adrien buried his face in his hands.  “I can’t believe I did that. I didn’t mean to, I was just...my head wasn’t in the right place.”  
“It...it wasn’t?” He didn’t hear the pain in her voice.  “I see...so it was an accident.”

He nodded as he looked up.  “I didn’t mean to, Ladybug. I didn’t think anyone would notice.  I’m usually much more careful.” 

Her eyes seemed to scrunch up.  “I....” She took a step back. “If it was an accident, then I shouldn’t have come.” 

“What?”  He tilted his head to the side and squinted.  “No, it was my fault. It was early and I took advantage of the situation.  You’re right to call me out on it.”

“It’s really none of my business,” Ladybug said, looking away.  “I mean, who you sleep - spend the night with! Who you  _ spend the night _ with isn’t any of my business, right?”

He sat up straight.  “You know who I spent last night with?” His chest tightened as she continued to avoid eye contact.  Adrien stood up. “Ladybug, aren’t you talking about my transforming out in the open this morning?” 

He watched several emotions dance over her face before he noticed her cheeks redden.  “Um...yes!” She took a step back, towards the doors and Adrien frowned. “You...you should be more careful.  Anyone could see us transform, so -”

“Wait a moment, Ladybug, what are you even doing in Santorini?” 

She inhaled a sharp breath and darted her eyes to the side.  “I was on holiday.”

“And you just happened to be in the  _ same place _ I am?”  

“I should go.”  She turned on her heel and made it halfway out the door before Adrien grabbed her hand, stopping her from fleeing.

“Is Marinette in danger?”  It was the only other reason he could think of that would cause Ladybug to be there  _ and _ know who he was with last night.  How else would Ladybug have known to watch Marinette’s balcony and then accidentally witness him transform?  “Is that why you’re here? She used to be such a magnet for akuma; is she in danger again? If she is, I need to know.”  

She looked over her shoulder.  “Why do you care so much about Marinette?  Is it because you spent the night with her?” 

So she did know.  Adrien wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be surprised or upset or confused that Ladybug knew the intricacies of his life while he knew near nothing about hers.   He didn’t have time to dwell on such things as he would’ve years ago. What was more important now was finding out if Marinette was in any sort of trouble.

“Ladybug, please,” Adrien said.  “If she’s in any sort of danger, tell me.  Marinette means the world to me, but we’re partners, remember?  You can trust me.” He gave her a weak, but pleading smile as he squeezed her hand with his shaking one.  “Tell me what’s wrong. Please.” 

Her eyes were wet and she closed them.  “Don’t let go,” she whispered. 

“My lady?”  
“Spots off.”  

  
\-------

 

The cool night breeze swept around her, rustling the thin fabric of her dress as it billowed through his curtains enroute to his room.  The flurry of red and pink vanished around her, taking away the brave superhero appearance she put on to find him and revealing the disheveled woman who spent the day avoiding him.

“Marinette?”  

She forced herself to open her eyes and look at the man still holding her hand.  His stunned face and agape mouth reflected all his shock and she tried to find the words to explain.  Instead, her mouth opened and the most useless words fell out. 

“Hi, Adrien.”  

She was pulled forward; his hand releasing hers and wrapping around her as he buried his face against the side of her head.  A trembling voice whispered against her. “Marinette....” 

Her arms hung at her sides as she stood frozen against him, trying to process what was happening.  She lifted her hands, wondering if she should embrace him back or pry him off. 

“Adrien -”

“Tell me I’m not dreaming.  Tell me I’m not going to wake up and you’ll disappear.”  His embrace tightened as his voice broke. Marinette felt a sharp pressure between her eyes as they brimmed with tears.  

Her arms moved around him and she closed her eyes.  She pressed her face against his chest. “I’m not going to disappear, Adrien.”

He turned towards her, moving his head back to get a look at her face.  “Is it really you?”

“Yeah, it is.”  A wry smile graced her lips before faltering.  “Is that weird?”  
“No....”  His large hands cupped either side of her face as he smiled down at her with an elated look she knew he wore only when he was happiest.  “I just...I can’t believe it. Do you know how many times I played with the thought that you were Ladybug? I always thought I’d be blind if I didn’t see it and yet....”  He laughed as he shook his head. “It’s really you....” 

His forehead rested against hers and Marinette smiled as she closed her eyes and relished being so close to him.  No secrets anymore; however, she didn’t come just to reveal herself. Gathering what she had left of her bravery, she broached a more personal topic she needed to understand.

“Adrien.” She pulled away, forcing him to open his eyes.  His beaming smile didn’t leave his face. “About last night....”  

“Yes?”  She wished he didn’t look so happy.  The expression on her face must’ve been said it all, as his smile fell.  “Did I do something wrong?” 

She jerked her head back.  “No, of course not....” They were both clear willing participants.  “I just...why?” She craned her neck upwards. “I know I asked you to, but...why did you agree?”

“Because I wanted to.”  He answered so easily, it only confused her further.  His hands fell to hold hers and once more, he brought them to his lips to kiss them.  “I really was just in the area last night when I saw you. I didn’t know how I’d approach you today as Adrien, your ex-boyfriend, so I took the chance to talk to you last night as Chat Noir.  At least I’d know you’d talk to Chat Noir.” 

“I’d talk to Adrien, too.”

“It didn’t seem that way today.”  

He had her there.  “It would’ve been different if I didn’t accidently see you transform this morning.  Suddenly, I realized I slept with my ex-boyfriend without knowing I did, and I didn’t know how to react to that.  A partner and my ex-boyfriend were the same person? It never occured to me that it was possible.” 

Adrien looked upset.  “Is...is it...not good?  I know as Ladybug you made it clear that you didn’t see Chat Noir as anything more than a friend and partner, but does that change how you feel about me?” 

“How I feel about you?” Her voice must’ve risen with her confusion as Adrien looked hurt.  

He took a step back.  “Last night you called out for me and I thought maybe you still felt something; I hoped you did.  Has that changed now that you know?” 

He looked so pitiful and what was worse, Marinette knew he had no reason to be.  

_ He had no reason to be.   _

Despite the severity of the moment, Marinette let out a little laugh.  An entire day spent worrying and when it all came down to it, as shocking and confusing as everything was, in the end, she didn’t love Adrien any less.  

Nor did she regret the night before.

“I’m an idiot,” she said under her breath.  She lifted her head and met his eyes. “No.”  Her voice was firm. “Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste aren’t two different people; like Ladybug and Marinette Dupain-Cheng aren’t.  It’s not like I don’t know you as Chat or Adrien. You’ve always been there for me, whether I knew it or not. It’s a surprise, but...it’s not a bad one.”  

“Then...you still want me?” Adrien asked in a tentative voice.  

She found herself giggling at her own self-realization.  “Yes, I do.” 

It happened quickly as soon as she said it.  His lips were on hers once more and this time, she was responding with just as much fervor.  A heady feeling filled her as he pulled her up, moving his hands down the back of her body and molding her against his. 

Between the heavy breathing and groping hands, the weight of her dress lifted from her body and she could feel his hot skin against hers.  As the pressure of her bra released and the strapless piece dropped to the floor, Marinette pulled her head back.

“Wait...Adrien, I’m all sweaty from dancing....”

“Okay.” His rough voice panted against her as he pulled her into the bathroom.  “Let’s take a shower.” 

Her flushed face tilted to the side as she watched him reach into the shower stall and turn on the water.  “You already took a shower.” 

“I know,” he said as he undid the towel around his waist.  Her eyes followed it as it dropped to the floor. She swallowed as she brought her thighs closer together.  “I can take another.” He pulled her against him and moved his lips over hers.

His hands ran down the sides of her body and grasped her thighs, pulling them apart on either side of him as he lifted her off the ground and carried her into the stall.  

The hot water hit the back of her head as she felt him rub against her, hot and hard and ready.  She moaned as she was pressed back against the cold tile with Adrien’s mouth sucking firmly against the base of her neck.  

She could feel his fingers between her legs, moving aside her underwear, and slipping inside of her.  Skillful fingertips stroked her sensitive flesh and she jerked her hips. 

“Adrien!”  Her fingers curled into his shoulders as he pressed against her.   He laughed, his chest vibrating as he removed his hand. 

A moment later she felt him against her entrance, carefully guided by one hand as the other remained grasping her butt, holding her up while pinned between the shower wall and his body.  

A breathless swear escaped him.  He lowered her onto him and her legs wrapped around his hips, just like she’d done in the past.  Adrien leaned forward, his forehead against the tile beside her head as he shuddered. 

Marinette kissed his temple before she snaked her arms over his shoulders and pulled herself up, feeling him nearly slip out before she sank back down and buried him in her.  Her hips began to rise and fall against his as she used her arms to leverage her slow, steady movements. 

His hand on her ass grasped her tightly.  She bit her lips as she watched his face redden with pleasure with each squeeze.  She brought her mouth to his ear and spoke in a low voice. “Faster?”

He could only nod in response and she began using her thighs.  She squeezed against him to lift her just enough before releasing and welcoming him back inside.  Her eyes remained shut, baring the searing pleasure his length filled her with. Her movements became quicker, rougher, and his breath became ragged.  He was close. 

“Marinette....”  He was shaking. His skin was hot to the touch.  

She lifted herself off him, her arms still wrapped around his neck as her legs slid from around his.  He pained whimper left him as he opened his eyes. 

She kissed his shoulders, his chest, moving her hands down his body as she trailed her lips down, following the line between his muscles to his navel.  Small hands wrapped around his firm member and with a gentle movement, she tilted it upwards and sealed her soft lips around the tip. 

That was enough.  

Hot, thick liquid squirted against her cheeks and lips, down to her chin as she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.  

Somewhere above her, she heard him cry out over the echo of the water against the tile.  She tilted her head upwards, catching his eyes in hers as she moved forward and ran her tongue against his length.  She held his gaze as her warm tongue licked his tip once more before she brought him into her mouth. 

He shut his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning as she moved her head back and forth.  One hand rested on his hip while the other held him against her palm while her manicured fingers slipped back, tracing the clenched hole she made a note to tease later.  

Marinette drew her head back, releasing him from her mouth with a small ‘pop’ and letting the now half hard appendage hang in front of her.  She smiled and rested her cheek against his thigh, still looking up at him. 

“Done?” 

Adrien’s chest rose and fell with shallow breaths as he looked down at her.  A sheepish grin reached his blushing face. “For now.”

 

* * *

She closed her eyes and giggled, lifting her head up as the hot air blew around her freshly shampooed and conditioned hair.  Adrien used his fingers as a comb to untangle any strands as his other hand moved the hair dryer around. 

Marinette was wrapped in a warm robe that seemed to be more a blanket around her than a robe.  She sat on the bathroom counter with Adrien standing between her legs in a fresh towel. She had done her best to dry his hair with a smaller one and it stood up in all directions; a chaotic mess that somehow made him look even more handsome.  

“Almost done,” Adrien said as he ran his hand through the now straightened black locks.  He turned off the hair dryer and placed it on the counter before stepping back to admire his work.  Marinette raised a hand to her head to inspect her hair only to feel Adrien’s hand there instead, gently stroking her.  

His eyes seemed glazed over as he looked at her.  “Adrien?” she asked. “Is something wrong?” 

He swallowed something in his throat and shook his head.  “It’s just...I can’t believe you’re Ladybug.” 

She blinked.  “Is that really so strange?”  

He chuckled and shook his head.  “It’s just too good to be true.” Her heart jumped as he looked at her with an intent look.  “Nothing in my life ever goes smoothly. My mother, my father, then my mother again....” He looked pained for just a moment.  “Then we broke up. Finding out you’re Ladybug and, better, that even knowing I’m Chat Noir, you still want me.... It’s too good to be true.” 

Her eyes softened.  She reached up and cupped the back of his hand in hers.  She opened her mouth to assure him it was all real when another voice did it for her.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  It’s a dream come true.  Are you done yet?” 

She gasped and tensed, snapping her head to the partially open bathroom door.  Adrien let out a sigh. 

“That’s my kwami...,” he said before giving her a lopsided grin.  “Can’t leave home without him.” 

“Kwami....” She knew she recognized that voice.  Marinette’s eyes lit up as she slid off the counter.  “Plagg?” she called out. “I haven’t seen him in years!”  She squeezed past Adrien and opened the door. 

Across the room, holding up the hotel phone, was a black, cat-eared kwami.  “Finally, someone I can talk some sense into. Marinette, I’m starving. Tell Adrien to order me food.”

“Plagg!” Marinette made it halfway across the room before turning towards the open balcony.  Tikki was glaring at her counterpart. “What are you doing?”

“I’m hungry!” Plagg said, refusing to let go of the phone.  “The bag with all my cheese wasn’t brought to this hotel. Adrien, here!”  He waved the phone in the air. “Tikki, tell him what you want so we can get room service.”

Tikki ran a hand down her face.  “I can’t believe you. Can’t you control your appetite for just one minute?” 

“One minute?” Plagg looked horrified.  Adrien plucked the phone from his hand.  “I was stuck here  _ all day _ without a  _ single _ wedge to eat!”

“Oh no....” Marinette frowned and Plagg made a dramatic show of holding his stomach.  

“I’m  _ sooooo _ hungry....  At least you got some food, Sugar Cube.”  

Tikki bristled as Marinette glanced over and grinned.  “Sugar Cube?”

“I told you not to call me that!”  

Marinette patted Plagg’s head.  “I think it’s cute.”

“Don’t encourage him!”

“You have it?  I’ll take an entire wheel.  Do you have any sweet pastries left?” Adrien was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the hotel phone to his ear as he looked towards the balcony and smiled at Tikki.  “What does that have? Chopped nuts...sweetened? And drenched in honey?” Marinette giggled as Tikki’s eyes dilated with interest. “I’ll take an entire plateful, if you have it.”

Plagg carried a triumphant smirk on his face.   “See...?”

Tikki huffed and crossed her arms.  “Oh, stuff it....”

“Champagne and two glasses, too.  Room 345. Please charge it to the room, thank you.”  Adrien hung up the phone. “I ordered a wheel of camembert for Plagg and a plate of baklava for....?”  
“Tikki,” Marinette said, smiling fondly at her kwami.  “Her name is Tikki.”

“Tikki,” Adrien said as he stood up and extended his hand.  “It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

“Likewise, but you didn’t have to order me anything,” she said as she put her hands on Adrien’s and did a little kwami-sized handshake.

“I wanted to.” 

“We’ll have a little bit,” Marinette said.  She knelt down and picked her bra and then her dress off the floor.  “It’s getting late and I know you have work tomorrow.” 

“I don’t mind if you stay.”  

She looked up, her face heating up again as Adrien looked to the side and rubbed the back of his neck.  A bright pink blush was across his face. 

Marinette smiled and chewed on her lip a little bit.  “Are you sure?” 

“If my lady wants, of course.”  He paused, a hopeful look on his face.  “Does she?” 

 

* * *

He refilled her glass and she brought the bubbling drink to her lips.  From what she gathered, it was the most expensive bottle they had in house.  She wasn’t sure if it was just her company or if it was the champagne, but it did taste  _ special _ .

She laid back on the pile of pillows against the headboard and looked down towards the edge of the bed, where her partner returned to his seat and rubbed her poor, tried feet.  

Adrien transformed when she admitted she didn’t think she wouldn’t have noticed, and now that she knew, she felt like an idiot for not recognizing him sooner.  

“Okay.  I’m good,” she said.  Chat Noir perked up at her voice.  The little bell around his neck jingled and she held back a giggle.  For how well the black suit clung to his body and made a show of every lean curve, the bell seemed out of place.  However, it signaled a playfulness that she associated with her partner. “You can transform back.”

“Claws out.”  A moment later, Adrien was back in his towel and Plagg let out a tired huff and floated wearily to the wheeled room service cart.  

“All this just to see,” Plagg said, grumbling as he reached for his cheese.  “You’re lucky there’s cheese!” 

“Sorry, Plagg,” Marinette said with a small, apologetic smile as Plagg pushed the cart out into the balcony.  Tikki didn’t bother looking up from where she was seated on the cart, licking honey off her little hands. “I just wanted to compare.”  She looked back at Adrien as the balcony doors closed behind Plagg. “It’s pretty obvious now, though.”

“I was thinking that,” Adrien said.  He continued to sit by the edge of the bed with her right foot on his lap.  He seemed to absentmindedly press his fingers against the arch of her foot as he spoke.  “Now that I think about it, everything fits. Right down to the hairstyle you had when we were in  _ collège _ .  I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.”  

“To be fair, I was pretty much a different person outside of the super hero mask.”  Marinette sighed at the thought. How many times did she run into things, trip over her own feet - or nothing, or get flustered when she was regular old Marinette?  As Ladybug, she was flying over the city, doing flips and leaping tall buildings. She was bold and daring; a real leader.

“No, you weren’t,” Adrien said.  “You may were a little accident prone, but you were still you.  You were brave and kind and calm.”

“Me?  Calm?” She leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.  “Are you sure you haven’t drunk too much, Adrien Agreste?”

“I  _ am _ sure, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he said with a grin. 

“I couldn’t even come and talk to you tonight without coming as Ladybug,” Marinette said.  “I bet if you didn’t know, you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.” 

“Then why don’t you transform and we’ll see,” he said with a smirk.   Marinette scoffed. She took another sip of her champagne. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing?”

“You want to sleep with Ladybug.”

He looked eager.  “And...?” 

“And nothing.  I’m not transforming tonight.  I had a long day.” Adrien pouted.  

“But I transformed for you.”

“You volunteered to.”  He sighed and continued to rubbing her feet.  Marinette wrinkled her nose. “Do you think there’d be a difference?” 

“No, no...Just....” Adrien glanced away, his cheeks reddening.  “I like it when you take control.” 

“What?”

“I always did!”  Adrien said, lifting up his hands in his defense.  “Then I’d know what you’d like or what would make you happy.  If it’s all up to me, I start to worry that I’m not...you know...doing it right.”  

She stared at him with disbelief.  “You didn’t seem to have a problem with it last night.”

“Marinette, I  _ know _ what you like  _ now _ .”  He ran a hand up the inside of her leg as he gave her a playful smile.  “I’ve had plenty of practice with  _ that _ .”  

She chewed on her lower lip as she felt herself begin to grow wet at the thought.  

“So you want me to take control?”  He turned pink. “Adrien Agreste....” she said as she lowered her hand and untied the belt of the robe.  He watched her hands move between the overlapping folds as she spread apart the warm, thick terry cloth to expose her pale, flushed skin beneath.  She watched his eyes seem to grow wider as he stopped moving; all his attention on her as she let the sides of her robe fall to the side. “Tonight’s your lucky night.”  

His jaw dropped just a little as she lifted her half filled glass over her chest.  She tilted it over and moved a hand to her stomach. She tapped her index finger just above her belly button as she spread her legs.  

He took the hint.  

Adrien moved forward, crawling over her legs and laying between them as he pressed his lips against her stomach.  She poured the remaining champagne between her breasts, shuddering as the cool, bubbling liquid coursed down her skin, spilling onto the bed, and trailing down to her navel.

Adrien opened his mouth and ran his hot tongue against her, lapping up what he could of the alcohol on her before it soaked into the bedsheets around them.  

“Last chance to back out and get some rest before tomorrow,” Marinette said as she curled her finger towards her, beckoning him up.  

Adrien stopped with his body hovering just above hers.  “I told you last night that should’ve made time for you,” he said in a low voice.  She could smell the champagne on his breath. “And I will. I’m not backing out.” 

Marinette leaned upwards and pressed her lips against his.  She moved her hands down against the sides of his body before moving them up to his shoulders.  She barely contained her giggle as she grabbed on to him and twisted him on to the bed.

He let out a surprised cry as he found himself on his back, straddled with her hands holding his wrists above his head as she wrapped them in the robe’s belt.  She squeezed her thighs against his hips as she moved against his stomach. She pressed her chest against his head. 

He opened his mouth, trying to envelope on perk nipple before she pulled back, denying him.  

“Nope...no touching,” she said as she ran her hands down his chest to make a show of it.  She heard him let out a whimper as she flicked his nipples and continued to his abs. She could feel his body tense and strain against where she tied him to the bed. 

“Marinette....” Adrien sounded breathless.  “Not fair.”

“You don’t mean that,” she said in a sing song voice as she licked the dips of his pelvis as she pushed his hips down.  She could feel him hard against her and one hand gently stroked the side of his member, causing him to jerk his hips upwards, hard.  

“No, no, I mean it,” Adrien said, looking at her with desperation she blew hot air against his sensitive skin, but denied him her touch.  

“Should I leave you tonight?  You do have work tomorrow.”

“No!”  Adrien cried out.  “Please-”

“Beg for it.”  

He looked taken aback.  He blinked as he watched her slide her body upwards, her legs on either side of his.  “I...what?” 

“Beg for it.” This was a bit more embarrassing than she anticipated, but she was in too deep.  Besides, seeing him beneath her with his arms tied above his head and desire in his eyes was turning her on more than she thought.  She lowered herself against his thigh so he could feel the hot, wetness between her legs. He shuddered once more and Marinette ground herself against him.  “Say it.”

“ _ Please _ .”  He was defeated.  “Please, Mari-”

“My lady,” she said, feeling a rush of power she leaned forward and ran a hand through his hair.  Adrien was gasping for air and when he didn’t answer, her fingers curled into his hair and pulled his head back.  “Say it.”

“My lady, please,” Adrien said in a breathless voice. He was almost salivating.  “ _ Please, my lady _ .”

She smirked.  She released his head and brought herself just above his tip.  She lifted her chin as one hand slipped between her legs and spread herself further to welcome him in.  “How’s that for control.” 

His eyes seemed to close and roll back as she lowered herself down.  He let out a pleasurable groan as he sank back into the pillows. 

She stretched her arms upwards and arched her back as her body bounced up and down; high up to almost threaten to leave him, but then sinking and grinding into him to fill herself with ecstacy.  

She could hear him moan and mutter both how much he missed and how good she felt.  Her head was clouded as she fell back on her arms and continued sliding her hips up and down.  The hot, searing fullness inside her one moment, pressing against her sensitive spot, before letting it slip out and run along the tender rim of her entrance.  She could feel the thrill with each tantalizing stroke.

The bed creaked and the bedsheets gathered beneath her legs as she closed her eyes. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he ran against her sensitive little nub each time she moved.  

“Untie me.”  She heard he beg once more.  “Marinette, please, untie me!”  

She ignored him, lifting a hand and running it through her thick, dark hair as she bounced. She could feel his eyes on her, but wouldn’t reach for the belt.  He knew what to call her if he wanted to escape.

“My lady, please!  Untie me!” 

There it was.  

Flushed from head to toe, with sweat collecting at her temples, she leaned forward, keeping up with her motions as she stretched out her hand to grab the belt binding his.  She pulled them. 

His large hands were beneath her breasts, squeezing against her ribs while pulling her chest closer as his mouth sealed over one.  Her hands combed through his hair, keeping him close as she moaned and made her movements faster. 

In with burning fury, out with searing disregard, only to be brought in once more and pushing her further and further to the edge.  She could feel her limbs begin to tingle. She felt the heat begin to collect below her stomach as his hands seemed to tighten around her.  

She could feel convulsions coming as her heart quickened and her breath grew shallow.  

Then, all at once, a flash of euphoria filled her senses.  

Marinette felt her mind blank as her body lost its control.  Her head tilted back, wave after wave of carnal delight coursing her flushed red body.  Her hips continued to twitch as she surrounded Adrien in tight, pulsing heat inside her.  

As she heard her short, uneven breaths, he pulled her closer.  She could feel the sweat from his body mingle with hers as she sprawled on top of him, mind still heady as he pulled out and left her cool and empty.  

A warm hand stroked her hair back, kissing her forehead as she lay bathed in bliss against him.  

“Next time, let’s try to keep it a bit quieter, okay?” She heard him chuckle beneath her.  “I’m pretty sure all of Santorini heard you scream.”

If she had the energy to, she’d blush.  Instead, she closed her eyes and continued her rest.  Next time, huh? That morning, he said otherwise. 

Marinette’s hands squeezed his arms as her senses returned.  “There will be a next time, right?” 

She felt Adrien moved his head back and she found herself too afraid to look up.  “Of course there will,” he said, as if it were obvious. 

Marinette held her breath.  “This morning, you said there wouldn’t.”  
“This morning, I didn’t know you were Ladybug.” 

Her heart sank and she lifted her head.  “Then, you’re only seeing me because I’m Ladybug.”

“No, that’s not what I meant -”  He paled as she pushed herself away.  “Marinette, I just meant to say that things have changed since this morning.  I didn’t know you were Ladybug, but that’s beside the point.” 

She looked down at him, ready to climb off.  “Then what made you change your mind?”

His face softened.  “I don’t want have a relationship based on physical need.  I want a real one with you. I don’t want to be someone you see just to sleep with.  I want more than that.”

Marinette searched his face.  “What do you want?” 

“I want you,” he said, his voice pained.  “I want to see you again. I want to go out to eat and cook dinner with you.  I want someone to spend time with and talk to. I just want to be with you again.”  He pushed himself up, looking serious. “What do you want?” 

She took a deep breath.  “I want to see you again, too.” 

“When do you go back?”

“To Paris? Tomorrow.”

“I fly back in three days, but I’m only home for another three before I fly to Oslo for another shoot.” Her face fell.  There were no secrets between them now, but there was still the far more normal, and prevalent, issue of time and distance.  

She pushed herself off of him and slid her legs over the edge of the bed.  She looked down at her feet. With everything that happened between them, it was the most mundane issue that was most threatening.  “Making time is harder than it seems, isn’t it?” 

She felt the bed move as Adrien rolled over to the other side.  She heard him get off the bed behind her and listened to him go through his bag.  His footsteps rounded the bed and he knelt down in front of her. 

He lowered his head, trying to catch her eyes.  When she met his, he lifted up a small metal key.  

“I’ll text you the address.”  

She stared at the item dangling in front of her.  “Is that the key to your flat?” 

“You’re still settling in after moving back to Paris, aren’t you?”

“Well, yes....”

“And you don’t have a place yet.”

“Not yet, but-”

“Then what about moving in with me?” 

Marinette couldn’t breathe.  This was sudden and unexpected.  She loved him and wanted to see him again, but this....

“Adrien, this is a big step.”

“Then just part time,” he said, taking one of her hands and placing the key in her palm.  As he rolled her fingers closed over it, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “A few days a week, or even just when I’m in the city.”  

“Adrien....”

“It’s on the top floor of a building with rooftop access.  We can go on patrols without anyone seeing us enter or leave the building,” he said, his eyes wide and hopeful.  “And it’s big. Plenty of room for a studio workshop. In fact, there’s a second master bedroom if you want it. The lighting is good in there.  It even has a professional oven. We can bake Tikki all the cookies she wants! I bought it a few years ago, so don’t worry about rent. We can renovate as we like, too.”  He let out a shaky breath.  “If you want to want to, that is.” 

She looked down at him kneeling between her legs and clutching her hand.  

How did she get so lucky?  Her hand tightened around the key as a small, shy smile reached her lips. 

“I suppose a few nights a week wouldn’t hurt.”  

 

 

* * *

She had to be sneaky.  If it was earlier, she would’ve transformed and Ladybug-ed herself back to her room, but no....  She overslept and it was no well past dawn. And Adrien’s room overlooked the infinity pool.  8:42 in the morning and there were already people using it.  

Her only way out was the traditional way: the door.  Dressed in her chiton-inspired creation from the day before, Marinette lowered the door handle and opened it just enough to peek into the hall.

“I think you’re taking this too seriously.”  She shut the door and whirled around. 

Adrien was fresh from the shower, his hair was styled, and he was in suit more casual than the one he work the day before.  It was free of wrinkles and clean. He adjusted the cuffs of his white shirt peeking beneath the hems of an off white linen coat.  He looked far more put together than her and Marinette bemoaned this in silence.

She didn’t have her brush and Adrien’s comb could hardly work out the tangles, so her hair was loose and wild around her face.  Her dress was wrinkled and still sporting the stain from yesterday. 

When she transformed into Ladybug the night before, she was barefoot in her room, so now she was barefoot in his.  She was the very picture of a woman who was returning home after a one night stand. 

“What if someone sees me?” 

“Maybe they’ll think you moved rooms,” Adrien said.  He was by the desk, putting on his watch. “Not everyone knows what room you were in.”  That was true. “Besides,” he said as he walked towards her. He stopped with their bodies just inches apart as he looked down at her with a playful smile.  “There isn’t anything wrong with staying with your boyfriend last night, right?”

Inside, she was screaming, even if outwardly, she was staring at him with a blank look.  

Oh yes, they made it official the night before.  They made official multiple times. However, no one else knew it was official except for them and she didn’t want their friends finding out because she came stumbling out of his hotel room.

“Wait, they don’t know this your hotel room,” she said, drawing her head back as she frowned.  “What if they think I spent the night with someone else?”

Adrien let out a deep sigh. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. “Marinette, no one has walked past this door in the last hour.  Most of our friends are sleeping in after last night. No one will see you walk back to your room.”

She let out a incomprehensible whine.  She glanced to the side, trying to talk herself into believing Adrien’s reasoning.  All their friends probably were sleeping in. 

If she wasn’t trying to sneak out and Adrien didn’t have to get ready to go to his shoot, they’d also still be naked in bed.  He’d be snoring lightly and she’d be spooned next to him, sleeping in a small pool of her own drool. 

“You’re right,” she said, standing up straight.  “Half of them were drunk last night. I’m sure they’re all still asleep.”

Adrien smiled.  “See? Nothing to worry about.  Except missing me, of course.”

She cracked a small smile of her own.  “I’ll see you in a few days.”

He kissed her on the lips and she could smell his cologne on his skin.  He smelled amazing. “That’s too long.”

She leaned up to kiss him once more.  “I know.” As she pulled away, she looked towards the door and sighed.  “I really should go.”

“You don’t have to,” Adrien said, his hand sliding down her arm to hold on to hers as he gave her a little tug.  He motioned his head back to the hastily made bed. “I still have time.”

She chuckled and shook her head.  “If we do, I’ll never be able to get back to my room before everyone wakes up.”  She pulled him towards her and kissed him once more. “I’ll see soon.” 

Her hand pressed down on the door handle.  It clicked and she opened it, her lips still on Adrien’s.  

“I knew it!”  An ecstatic voice cut through her senses and Marinette’s eyes flew open.  She ripped herself away from Adrien and turned around to see Nino standing stiff outside the door, a horrified look on his face as behind him, Alya threw her arms in the air as if she won the lottery.  “I told you, Nino! I _ told  _ you!”

“Oh my God....”  Marinette felt all her blood drain from her face as her best friend celebrated.  “Alya! Alya, wait! This isn’t what it looks like!”

Alya froze and snapped her head towards.  “What do you mean it’s not what it looks like?  You’re telling me you didn’t spend the night with Adrien and are doing the walk of shame back to your room?”

Her eyes crinkled up.  “Okay, it’s exactly what it looks like....”   


“Dude,” Nino said, looking past Marinette and at Adrien, who was red faced and desperately looking anywhere but at their friends.  “I thought you said you just wanted to talk to her.”

“There was talking....” Adrien said in a quiet voice.

“I bet there was a lot of screaming, too.”

“Alya!” Mortified, Marinette stared at her friend.  

“Hey, that’s not my fault,” Alya said.  “You know who’s room is next door?” She eyed the two of them and Marinette wished for the earth to swallow her.  

“Yours....?” 

“Yeah,” Alya said, crossing her arms over her chest.  “We were  _ trying _ to sleep.”

Marinette groaned into her hands.  “I am so sorry, you guys.” 

“We had ear plugs, but really, dudes....” Nino said, looking almost ill at the thought.  “Keep it down next time, all right?”

“It won’t happen again,” Adrien said.  “I have to get going, anyway. I have a shoot across the island in a few hours.”

“And I have to finish packing since my flight leaves later this afternoon from Athens,” Marinette said.  

“Wait...so....”  Alya looked from her to Adrien and back.  “You’re not back together?”

“Told you it was too soon,” Nino said, looking assured.  Adrien gave him a weak smile.

“We are.”

“Hah!”  Alya smirked at her new husband and Nino sighed.  “Well, then, we’ll leave the new couple to say their goodbyes until later.  C’mon, Nino!” She looped her arms with his and dragged him down the hall.

Marinette stared after them.  “No one will see me, huh?”

“On the bright side, we don’t have to worry about telling everyone?” She shook her head as she looked back at him.  

“Just don’t overwork yourself,” she said as she stepped out into the hall.  “I’ll see you when you get back.” She took a step forward and felt him hold her back.

“Marinette,” he said as she looked up at him with curiosity.  “I hope you'll consider staying with me.” 

She smiled and cupped his cheek.  “I’ll see you at home, Adrien.” 

 

* * *

**Bonus:**

 

The taxi ride felt far too long.  Why did Charles de Gaul have to be so far from metro Paris?  He knew the answer, but it didn’t matter. He was already running late.  His flight from Athens was delayed. He should’ve left that morning on Air France, but they had reshoots and so he pushed his flight to that afternoon.

Still, instead of leaving at 4:45PM, they didn’t even board until seven for a three and a half hour flight.  It took another hour to get from the airport to his flat. So much for a welcome home dinner with Marinette. 

As Adrien pressed his floor button on the elevator, he still couldn’t help but hope that Marinette would be home when he arrived.  Her messages said that she’d dropped by and brought him some bread from her parents so he’d have something to eat when he got home.  

They were going to meet at a restaurant for dinner, but when 4:45PM rolled around, it was clear that dinner at a restaurant wasn’t happening.  He checked the sleek, designer smartwatch on his wrist. It was well past one in the morning. There was no way Marinette was waiting for him.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.  Adrien walked to the last of three doors on the floor and brought his key up to the lock.  He opened the door and swung it open. 

His entire flat was dark.  

Despite knowing she wouldn’t be there, he still couldn’t help but feel disappointed.  He reached for the hall light and turned it on, closing the door behind it. 

“I’m going to grab some cheese!”  Plagg zoomed past him and Adrien sighed.  Of course Plagg wouldn’t share his disappointment.  He was coming home to his beloved cheese. Adrien was coming home to no one. 

He kicked off his shoes and left his aluminum spinner luggage in the hall as he headed for the stairs that led to his bedroom.  The exhaustion from a day of travel finally seemed to settle in.

“Good night, Plagg.  I’m going to bed!” 

“You’re not going to eat?  There’s a pot of-”

The bedroom door slammed closed and Adrien wandered into his dark bedroom.  He didn’t bother to turn on the lights; the moonlight coming from the wall of windows overlooking the city was enough.  His large, made bed beckoned him to rest and Adrien stood beside it.

A hot shower sounded nice, but he didn’t have energy.  Still, his flat felt stuffy and warm in the middle of the summer.  Perhaps a cool shower would help him. Tired, he lifted his hands and began to undo the buttons of his shirt.  

A shadow swept past his bed and he turned towards the window.  He narrowed his eyes. Nothing was there. He shook his head and shrugged off his dress shirt.  He undid his belt and pulled the white undershirt up, over his head and tossed it on to the foot of the bed.  

He heard a thud and turned around.  “Plagg?” he called out, taking some steps to the door.  “Is that you?” 

He opened the door and listened.  Plagg usually answered, but this time, there wasn’t a sound.  Frowning, Adrien began down the stairs and squinted. The only light was from the hall to the entrance.  

“Plagg?” He walked across the living room.  He reached the kitchen and flipped on the lights.  

Nothing was amiss.  The wraps of Plagg’s cheese was on the counter beneath a cabinet.  Next to it was a baguette still in the paper bag baring Marinette’s parents bakery.  On the stove was a pot. He walked closer and lifted the lid. 

“Beef _bourguignon_?”

He didn’t hear her slip behind him.  Before he realized what was happening, he saw a pair of red and black gloved hands slip under his arms and rest around his waist. 

“It’s kind of cold now; you may want to heat it up.”  He tensed for just a moment before relaxing. He smiled and placed his hands over hers.  

“Thanks, Ma- I mean, Ladybug.”  He turned around and met a smiling face in a red, spotted mask.  He gave her a questioning look. “Did you go on patrol?”  
“I swung by to see if you got home on my way back to Alya’s.  I’m house sitting while she’s on her honeymoon. I’m glad I caught you.”

“I’m glad you caught me, too.”  He leaned forward and kissed her.  “Very glad.” His kiss deepened. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms followed the familiar curves of her body.  They were well protected under the suits, but it was strange to realize more than ever that they were just a patterned second skin on them.  He could feel every soft muscle and beneath the magical fabric. 

She let out a little yelp as he lifted her onto the counter and then pulled her legs forward on either side of him.  

“Wait,” she said as she broke away.  “Tikki, spots off!” 

He watched with awe as her familiar suit seemed to melt off with light and reveal a smooth, silky thin chemise, and smooth, bare skin.  

Adrien froze.  It was supposed to be hot in Paris today, perhaps she was wearing a short dress?  He drew his lips inward. His hands were on her hips and there was nothing between them.  

“Something wrong?” She tilted her head down and Adrien shook his head once.  

His large hands were now cupping one soft butt cheek in each palm.  He lifted his head and stared for another moment before lighting up.  “My lady,” he said, unable to control his cheeky smile as he gave her a squeeze.  “Nice dress.”

Marinette grew another shade redder as she looked away.  A copy of her signature spotted mask was across her face and the only thing between her body and his eyes was her short and thin matching dress.  

“Ladybug’s costume doesn’t have any zippers or buttons....”

“Ah...I see.”  

She frowned and began to lift her arms to cover her chest.  “If it’s weird-” He cut her off with a kiss as he reached down and unbuckled his belt.  His unzipped his pants as he pulled away, ready for a taste of her. 

“I missed you so much.” 

“Mmph!” She had a brief look of surprise before her arms wound around his shoulders and pulled him down.  “I missed you, too.” 

He smirked as he bunched up the fabric of her chemise above her hips, leaving her lower regions uncovered.  His hand moved between her legs and a finger slid inside her. She let out a squeak as the soft, wet folds of her body tightened around his finger.  “I can tell.”

He took her hips, moving her closer to the edge of the counter before pushing her legs further apart.  She was glistening and a thick, clear coating of her was cover her entrance and the hole beneath. 

Adrien licked his lips as he admired the clear liquid between his fingers.  He moved his hand between them and rubbed himself against her, coating his hard, heated member with slick, warm juices.  He placed his tip against her usual entrance and then slowly slid it down to the next. 

He lifted his eyes and met hers as he pressed his tip against her.  He looked for any sign of disapproval and was pleased instead to find her eyes wide and her teeth chewing her lower lip in anticipation.

His hands dropped to the side of the counter, gripping the edge as he pushed himself inside.  He slipped in and felt her immediately close around him. “Oh, God....” It was so long since he last entered her that way and he had forgotten how good she felt.

She was so tight and he could feel her clenching around him as he moved his hips closer.  Her wetness made it easy for him to slip in, but as soon as his tip was in, he felt the familiar, near-crushing resistance.  It only served to strengthen his desire for more as he moved his hips. 

A little bit back, then a little bit deeper than before over and over, until he was nearly buried in her.  Her nails dug into his shoulders as she gasped for air, her eyes shut tight as he moved. 

Her cries filled the kitchen as she moved back and forth with dark hair falling over her shoulders.  Each plunge into her caused her breasts to bounce up and down as he folded her legs on either side of her, keeping her wide and open as his hips rocked.  He moved a hand between them and pressed down against the sensitive nerves between her legs.

She threw her head back in a pleasurable moan as a hot scrap ran along his back in her frenzy.  “Adrien....”

One hand grabbed a breast and molded it against his palm as each grunt and slap of flesh brought them closer and closer to climax.  

The scent of her hair, the sound of her voice, and the feeling of feverish skin flooded his senses.  He tore into her, his mind lost in a daze as she cried out for him again and again. She was starting to shake.  

Her back began to arch.  She pushed herself closer to him, nearly half hanging off the counter as he felt the rush of heat.  A blast of white seemed to cloud his vision as he came. He didn’t hear her scream as her legs wrapped around his hips and held him close to her as her body convulsed against his.  

Adrien leaned forward, gasping for air as his flushed skin met hers.  She was worth the wait, he told himself. She was always worth the wait.  

Against him, he felt her move.  Her body loosened and her heavy breath rolled against his neck.  She giggled and pressed her head against his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if she were leaning against him or if he was leaning against her. 

As her breathing grew even and her body relaxed, he heard her voice.  “I love you.” He smiled as he tightened his arms and closed his eyes. He whispered the same, suddenly very tired and ready for sleep.  

For the first time in a long while, he was relaxed and everything felt right.  "I'm home, Marinette."  

She kissed the side of his head. “Welcome home, Adrien.”

* * *

**The End**


End file.
